comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-07-30 - See How You Like It
Russell urges the gang members to keep it on the down-low, but from their masks and guns the gang seems unlikely to do so this morning. The sun is starting to rise, businesses aren't open yet, but there are just enough people in the bank to make the robbery possible. There's a lot of them; well armed, well prepared, this is a planned job. An inside job. The inside man, Russell, works at the bank. He's been told that his child is in danger, been worked over by the gang for weeks now to get him to do things he's not comfortable with. Not a bad man, but the gang leader knows a weak heart when he sees one. And the fact that Russell knows the codes to get into the bank before hours is a big draw. They gather as planned, in the wee hours of the day. Not too obvious, don't want to draw the attention of the vigilantes, but early enough that the Bats should be off duty. It's day after all, technically. Some of Batman's allies are not as nocturnal as others. Wildcat, for example has a crepuscular streak in him. Though he'd probably sock you for saying that and then feel bad when he looked it up. As the sun is rising he sits on a roof top and enjoys a hot coffee given to him by a grateful citizen. True, the grateful citizen thought he was Batman but it's the thought that counts and ... free coffee! He watches the gang moving into position. "Pfft. Bank job. What I wouldn't give for a theme criminal. All right kiddies. Show me what ya got." He takes a gulp of coffee and enjoys the morning air. Terry is out and about in Gotham. He's been giving his Redwing Armor a royal work out. Using the buildings to grapnel glide and swing around. Terry's been keeping mostly to low key crime when he was on his own. Two reasons. He was still catching up on all the Oldman's files he didn't want to accidentally foul up a mission or investigation the old man was working on, and it was giving him the layout of old Gotham. Still For him Luck has panned out as he was in the area of the Bank. Bank Robbing was a lot harder in his time, Money was mostly electronic. So Terry Lands on a building slowing his heart down, from the wild rush of the ride from joining up to the location of Wildcat. Looking down Terry Nods as he lifts up some small binoculars to get a scoop of the guys with the guns. hand gun, shotgun, rifle, assault?" Terry already planning his tactics. Cassandra Cain slips across the rooftops. She seems to just...appear rather than walk up, prepared in her normal batgirl gear including the old full facemask this morning. Sometimes she does that, and the full concealment is comforting. She shows up under a car, signaling Terry of her arrival with a waved fingertip. The Batman isn't coming. He has a child to get to safety, possibly the most important part of this mission, since Russell's family is in danger and the gangers watching over Russell's home need to be handled delicately. He's sent a team to the bank job. One that he trusts, and both of them need the experience. Though for different reasons. Russell types in the codes to bypass security, whispering to the boss behind him that he's 'not very comfortable about this,' just loud enough to be heard close up. Or by enhanced hearing, such as a powerful microphone. The gang leader kicks Russell in the back of the knee viciously as soon as he's typed the codes, and snarls to him to shut up and carry the guns. Moving into the bank, the first four members in take out the single guard and the people inside with almost surgical precision, keeping their actual weapons low so they're hard to spot from the outside in case anyone is looking in the window. The other gang members move in with far less military bearing, obviously those first four were hired mercenaries while the others are just gangers. There are exactly three vehicles outside. Just simple vehicles, a van and two sedans. They're not together, no reason to think there's anything special going on, though the van is parked in the alley out back and all three have drivers hiding inside prepared to go on any notice. Armed, of course, and nervous. Actually all of them seem nervous. Yeah the kiddies might need a bit of help with this. That's a bunch of goons there. Ten or less and Ted would finish his coffee. Sadly he sets it aside then hits the ear piece under his mask. The ear piece was recently discovered in a small compartment of the ehhh Bat-phone Bruce gave him. Ted felt very proud of that. He frowns when he hears Redwing is going after the cars. He likes doing that. He even had a couple of ping pong balls to tossi n the gas tanks to stop them cold. Ah well youth belongs to the young ... whatever. Then he gets a grin and puls his ears and mask back. Yes this rack suit version of his costume has been paying for itself. Sticking the mask into his collar he throws a jacket on and descends from the roof looking much like an aging jock. He slumps a little to minimize his height. "I'm going in as a civilian to see what I can see. I'll be in touch." The ear piece is barely noticeable. More like a hearing aid. He begins jogging towards the door. Redwing in the tactical leader has the pressure on him. Looking at the Ground as they enter he narrows his eyes, he didn't want them to get into the Bank period. Now in the cramped areas, they might get lucky. As the Door opens Terry watches them kick Russell and Terry Radios to Black Bat. "Black Bat, Try to take care of Russell get him out of the line of Fire. I'll Work with getting the Robbers down. Wildcat Think you can draw the attention of the drivers with out causing them trouble or to panic?" Terry doesn't make a plan more complex than that. As the Son of Bruce Wayne a lot of pressure is on him as a leader. He's expected to take that role. Heritage some times Sucks. As He watches the group filter into the bank he will watch the guy in the car and then move in on the door. His black outfit will help him blend into the shadows. Throw a small amount of Putty at the door frame so that it lodges into the frame to keep the door from shutting or latching. The putty won't make as much noise as a blade sticking into the metal frame at the bottom. Once the Driver is looking away Terry moves to the door so he can slip in behind the goons, and on the other side he is ready for an ambush with a smoke bomb if needed. Cassandra Cain slips in through the door with Redwing. She's not a big talker. She's also not really good at listening to plans. She's glad it's simple, as she starts right away by diving into the crowd of gangers without anything like tactics. She just tackles two of them and grins as she engages the group near Russell, drawing their attention by clobbering them with fists, knees and headbutts. Some of them even her own! Wildcat walks over to the van, behind it. Without pause he opens the back door and jumps in. "You should always lock yer doors. Gotham is a dangerous town." The door slams behind hm before he's done speaking. Ooh extra guard! The van begins rocking in a very improper manner. Briefly. Ted exits the back of the van and throws the keys underneath. In one hand he bears the driver's hipster hat, sort of like the one Stallone wore in Rocky. He puts it on. Then he sticks a ping pong ball in the gas tank for good measure. Batman has a utility belt. Ted has Walmart. He even gets the senior discount. The attack from behind draws attention all right. Away from Russell, away from Terry and the odd guy in the jacket outside. "Batgirl!" one of them yells, and guns are drawn. Mostly they don't fire into the melee though, it's mostly their own guys in there! Still, twelve people on one girl...no reason to overreact yet. And they're definitely hitting her, she's been grabbed and the fact that she's not down already is apparently due to the fact that she's got a very hard head. And any time they let up on the girl, she clobbers someone into a wall or book-case. Girl fights like a demon. However, the gang leader and the four mercs don't get fooled. They look around for anyone else, just in case. No panic there. Outside the drivers haven't yet been alerted to a problem. Except the one with the concussion, he knows. Can't exactly do much with the knowledge, but he has been informed that there might be a slight issue, him and his guard. When Black Bat Dives into the fray with out much waiting she tackles the guys near Russell. Terry Can't help but smile and think, /I like this girl/ At this point Terry Will toss a smoke bomb in the middle of the Main group so he can assist. Then in his street voice, "Bad Idea robbing a bank in MY TOWN!" And As the Smoke fills the Area These are just enough to make the area hard to see through. Not terry's normal Smoke bombs which block out the area completely and need special tech to see through." Terry also Jumps into the Fray. a few Thrown Batarangs fly through the Air, Blunted so that when they Impact heads they won't cut but knock people off balance. Terry allowed Black Bat to get the main focus as he tackles the guards around Black Bat. He even Tosses one guy at her direction so that he impacts the group knocking them off balance to give Black Bat better edge on repelling her attackers. "Hey! Is Mott Street around heah?" Ted says very loudly at the second very nervous driver. The one drinking hot coffee. Ted is a bastard at times. The man spills it and yelps. He completely forgets the gun at his side as the hot liquid hits his privates. He forgets about his privates as Ted hits his head. One punch. Probably won't even lean a mark on the MRI. Ted reaches into the car and grabs the keys and the gun. the gun goes into his pocket. The keys under the car. If the idiots do capture him he doesn't want them grabbing the keys. He throws another ping pong ball into the gas tank and watches this one dissolve before closing it. No idea what Stretch injects in those things. Batman probably has pellets but ping pong balls are harder to lose. Ted breaks into a trot towards the last car. "Two down. One ta go. Howzit going?" he radios. Black Bat, in the middle of the mess of people, takes a shot to the cheek that rattles her brain. She hasn't been hit like this since she was four, but getting hit doesn't seem to be slowing her down and she just automatically spins with the hit letting her right leg go out and slam into the attacker's chest, sending him flying. Four more of them grab her shoulders, legs, and another guy starts pummeling her when the guard that Terry threw knocks two of them off her, giving her a chance to get free without actually having to snap anyone in half. Three of the mercs take on Terry, their guns prepared and ready to fire, with another staying just back enough to cover them though the smoke is making it hard for them to target. In the middle of this, the smoke bomb and the confusion, another guy yells, "Robin!" seeing Terry there. They're not the best judge of identification. Still, things are getting kind of messy, and Russell is trying to raise a gun. He's got kids to think of, but...this is a hero, and he looks like a kid! Russell lowers his gun, visibly choosing not to shoot Terry. Cassandra says, "Fine," in response to Wildcat's question, physically restrained for a moment as a shot rings out, alerting the remaining driver that there's finally a problem. And Russell's chest opens up, the gang leader blasting him with his rifle point-blank. Terry is an acrobatic Sonofagun, so yes it is easy for those here to think he is Robin. He Jumps over the obstacles in his way as he needs to get the guns away. Lifting up a Grapnel gun he will aim it as, "Kapow!" The Hook Fires out and impacts where Terry Aimed it,. One of the Guns and with the press of a button and a yank, yanks one of the Fire arms away through the air. As he strikes people he will uses two or three fingers to hit pressure points and Nerves. He's not in the mind sent to need to break bones. Yet. As he moves through the group the smoke will clear after about twelve seconds. Sadly Terry has lost track of where the leader is among them. As he's called Robin, "Sorry Guess again!" Rolling at a number of thugs Terry will jump up and fling his cape at them using the weights in the end of it to help give it momentum. With some time Terry issues a beat down striking hard and fast three times into one of their guts, before Changing targets when he sees a guy to his right recover enough to act. Using his cape once more he will fling it out and around to keep the guy off balance. The Guy behind him gets a grapnel gun shot as Terry turns around. When it attaches he yanks it to try and keep the guys off balance. The last car has a sunroof. That yells wide open to Ted. Sadly the driver hears the shot and guns the engine. Ah well. Ted pulls his mask down the better to look menacing and runs at the vehicle losing his new hat. The driver sees Wildcat bearing down on him in a Members Only jacket and yells, "Wildcat!" "Well heck someone got it right! I may not hospitalize this guy," thinks Ted. He runs up the back of the car onto the roof and is about to come crashing through it when the car starts moving. "Ngaaaaah, I hate when I screw up!" he yells rolling off the hood and trunk. Cassandra Cain pauses for an instant when she sees the gun go off. She has five of them on her at the time, mostly trying to just hold her down. One has a gun pressed to her head at this point, and things have slowed for everyone except the mercs trying to take out Terry. One of the mercs spins and fires on Terry while dropping to his knee, actually catching Terry's left calf muscle as Terry does one of those amazing flips, putting a bullet through the young Bat's leg. However, with two of their number already down unconscious and only two left of the real professionals, the remaining two slip in and try to fight Terry up close. Cassandra however, is busy. Her brain shuts down and she moves completely on instinct, slipping past the gun to her head and driving an elbow into one of her holders. Another elbow, and a palm strike to a third, and she's completely free with five people hitting the ground around her all at once, and she steps in on the gang leader, absolutely berserk, and her final move is to strike her left palm into his chest. Barely touching him, a light hit, which leaves the murderer shaking. And stops his heart. As Terry Is Shot he will scream out, in pain as his wound is enough to make him land on his back on a desk collapsing it. Shaking his head and turning to watch Black Bat Strike. Terry's heart just freezes up, "NO!" Is all he can yell over the Radio as Cassandra, Black Bat strikes to kill. He knows the moves and they are the moves he never learned himself. Terry never wanted to because to know them is to have the temptation to use them. Terry is barely on his feet when one of the merc will slam him across the Face with the butt of that Rifle. Now Terry has no choice, He goes with the roll of the blow and spins around, grabbing the Guy's left arm, and twists it as hard as he can. The sound of breaking bone can be heard as Terry now strikes for the same guy's right knee cap. Taking it out with a sicking tearing sound. Redwing Signals Wildcat, "Get in here STAT CAT!" Terry needs to take him down rapidly. Using every ounce of his strength pushing past the pain in his leg Terry Will punch the remaining Thud in the face nice and hard hoping to knock him out with one blow. Blood streaming down from the bullet wound in his leg. Wildcat rises up as the car pulls away from him in a defensive stance. Sometimes a mug will try to back up and get you. Of course sometimes a mystery man will throw a climbing claw under your tire. Awfully sharp climbing claws. The car's tire blows and Ted jumps away, watching it careen into a lamp post. Ba-bang! The driver is not going anywhere having taken a whallop on the head. Ted goes racing to the entrance Redwing entered by "I'm here! What ... in ... God's name?" What's wrong with you, are you HIGH? You shot your own man. Cassandra isn't talking this, she's thinking it. She's too angry to talk. She raises a hand toward Terry and Wildcat, standing over the dead man as he collapses to his knees, looking up at her as he realizes that he's not getting blood. She holds her hand in a classic 'WAIT' position, giving him time to die. Talking now, she looks at him and says, "No heartbeat. See how you like it. Think about that next time you pull a gun. Idiot." And she slams her right fist into his chest, starting his heart again and letting him crumple to the floor as the blood rushes back to his brain. And Cassandra stalks away to let him learn, snarling into her mask. There's no thugs left except the ones in pain on the floor, broken and whimpering. As she holds him Terry's knee gives out on him due to blood on the bottom of his boot and it slides onto the ground. Still after she restarts his heart Terry watches him hit the floor, and then he moves over to him to make sure that his heart beat is stable and then he comes over to where Russell is. With his chest blown up, Terry Will do some fast Checking alerting police and a medical unit. Terry will use a couple things even an Epi pen to inject Adrenalin into the Guy. If Terry had his future batsuit, the first aid kit in it would give him a possible edge to save the Russell's life. But the Boss took it away, but Now Terry does all he can to try and stabilize Russell. Wildcat moves to the shot man and waits to spell Terry at CPR. Jeeze wasn't he doing this recently after a bank job he stopped with Cassandra? He looks at one of the tellers and says, "You call 911. You find me an AED." He pulls his jacket off and sticks it over the man's wound applying direct pressure. Cassandra is forgotten for now. The young man looks up at the people trying to save him. He raises a hand, tries to, and the hand falls to his side as he tries to talk just a little, being roused enough to notice that people are trying to save him. Real heroes. He never wanted to do this, his children are his world. He doesn't realize that he's already died once, and the only reason he has this moment of lucidity is the CPR of the people he sees over him. Cassandra appears with the oxygen mask and first aid kit that the bank keeps handy, and puts that over his mouth, but he manages to say, "Tell my kids," before he loses consciousness again. He IS breathing though, which means he's got a heartbeat. It's not a good heartbeat, but it's there. "I already alerted them, They and the police are on the way." Once Terry has made sure that he is stable he will exhale and with his own wound forgotten, he will allow Ted to take over. At this point Terry will take a strap of cloth from one of the Thugs and use it as an impromptu Bandage and tourniquet for himself...